Crush
by Nicole4211
Summary: Gajeel stared blankly ahead of him as he absently dropped the latest chapter of Fairy Tail on the table in front of him, the pages opened to the profile of Jet. He'd almost not read the profile description, not really caring much for the guy but something had caught his attention, his own name jumping off the page like a beacon. 'Levy has a crush on me'


**Take a look at Chapter 263, Jet's profile before you read this. I'll quote part of it below…**

"**He used to have a thing for Levy. He maintained a relationship during Levy's 7 years of absence, but now he's currently single.**

"**After Levy returned, his feelings for her started to come back, but it seems like she likes Gajeel. In spite of his own feelings, he wants Levy to be happy."**

* * *

Gajeel stared blankly ahead of him as he absently dropped the latest chapter of Fairy Tail on the table in front of him, the pages opened to the profile of Jet. He'd almost not read the profile description, not really caring much for the guy but something had caught his attention, his own name jumping off the page like a beacon.

'Levy has a crush on me?' he repeated in his head, his eyes still unfocused as he lost himself in his own thoughts. It didn't make sense. 'How could someone like her who is so smart and gorgeous feel anything for a guy like me?'

His eyes quickly scanned the room, finding Droy and Jet first and then spotting a small bit of blue tucked in between them. Abruptly he stood up, grabbing the magazine and stuffing it in his pocket before crossing the guild hall, practically knocking over his chair in the process and came up behind the small group. He didn't bother to say excuse me as he barged through the two hovering men and grabbed Levy by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the…," Droy's voice started to complain but he was silenced by Jet beside him who was watching the pair walk across the guild hall.

Jet smiled as he watched Levy balling up her tiny fists and repeatedly hit Gajeel in the back and when the door closed behind them he turned back around to face Droy. "Just let her go.'

Droy stared at him, confusion plainly written on his face but then a resigned look crossed his features and he nodded his head in understanding.

Outside, Levy continued to punch Gajeels back, hollering at him to put her down but he didn't stop till they were across the lawn in front of the guild hall and out of sight.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?!" she screamed and suddenly she was lifted up, off of his shoulder and deposited on the ground. She was standing akimbo in front of him now, panting heavily from her exertions. "What did you do that for?" she demanded with as mean of a scowl as she could muster.

"You have a crush on me," he stated plainly, crossing his large arms over his broad chest.

Levy gulped at his words. Her head spun with accusations, wondering who could have told him. Her face turned an impressive shade of pink and her arms dropped to her sides then crossed in front of her chest, mimicking his stance.

"I… where did you get that idea from?" she questioned, not ready to admit it yet.

Without a word, Gajeel pulled the newest edition of Fairy Tail from his back pocket and held it out for her. She scanned the pages quickly and suddenly she stopped dead as she saw the words that hit her like a punch in the gut. '…it seems like she likes Gajeel.' The world spun around her, her eyes blinking rapidly to regain some semblance of control of her mind. 'How could Mashima do this to her?!' she screamed in her head and then straightened her shoulders in defiance.

"Still doesn't mean you can just pick me up and drag me wherever you want," she hollered.

"Yes it does," he argued, grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind him as he started walking again down the narrow dirt path.

"Stop! Let me go!" Levy said, stumbling behind him as she tried fruitlessly to pull her hand free.

Levy almost ran right into his back when Gajeel suddenly stopped and turned abruptly to face her.

"Is it not true?" he asked, staring down at her with a serious expression.

Levy bit her bottom lip nervously, unsure what to say. Her hand was still held in his and the other was fidgeting nervously with the ribbon on the bow over her chest. "Well umm… maybe."

Her arm was jerked once again as Gajeel turned and started walking, her wrist still held captive by his hand.

"Gajeel, where are you taking me?"

"To my place," he answered without stopping.

"To your place?! But… but we can't," Levy complained, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Why not?" Gajeel asked, stopping again to face her.

"Well, why _should_ we go to your place?"

"So we can be alone.'

"We're alone right now," she said in exasperation, throwing her arms wide to indicate the empty field they were standing in.

"Not that type of alone.'

Her mind worked furiously to try and understand what he was saying. "I don't understand. Just because I have a crush on you doesn't change anything."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"B- Because, you don't like me.'

Gajeel sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, tugging her behind him once again. They rounded a corner and a few hundred yards away she could see a tiny cottage situated beside a dense forest. A large lump formed in her throat and she stumbled over a rock that was protruding from the ground, barely catching herself before she fell flat on her face.

"Let me go!" she screamed and pulled as hard as she could with little effect.

Without any warning, Gajeel turned and crushed his mouth over hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock, her body stiff as a board. Every synapse in her brain forgot to fire and she stood there, motionless.

His hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer to his body till she could feel her breasts pressing against him. In a wave of lust, her body melted… heat radiating throughout her body and a long, low moan traveling up her throat and disappearing against his lips. She could feel herself trembling, desire coursing through her body so intensely she could barely stand it.

The feeling of his tongue sliding slowly across her lips sent chills down her spine and she tentatively responded, parting her own lips and gasping when his tongue slipped between them. His mouth was hot and erotically delicious, slowly devouring her own and making her head spin.

Her small fingers reached up and grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt, pulling herself closer to him and moaning when his arms wrapped around her back and squeezed her tightly. Hesitantly she slid her tongue against his, sweeping inside his mouth and when he groaned she jumped back, startled by the noise.

"Sorry!" she said quickly, crossing her arms in front of her and biting nervously on her fingernails.

Gajeel stood there and ran a hand through his thick black hair as he breathed a heavy sigh. "This is why I wanted to be alone."

"I… oh," Levy said, her head falling to her chest dejectedly. "But wait, does this mean…"

"Seriously? I thought you were supposed to be smart," he said and reached his hand out, tilting her face up by her chin and sealing his mouth over hers.

Something inside her snapped and she threw her arms around his neck and pressed up against him. Her mouth slanted over his and she thrust her tongue inside, anxious to feel him once again. His hands slid around her waist and then lifted her up till her feet were dangling from the ground, compensating for the difference in their height.

Their mouths devoured each others and Gajeel started to move them towards his place, taking ever increasingly quick steps towards the cabin.

With a gasp, Levy lifted her head from his and said, "Wait… we can't go there."

Gajeel groaned and leaned his forehead against hers. "Why not?"

"Because we… I mean, well shouldn't we have dinner or something first."

"I have food," he answered, not halting his pace.

"Err, how about a walk?" she quickly asked, her hands holding on to his broad shoulders as he continued to walk while holding her.

"I am walking."

"B- But…"

"Levy, I thought you liked me. Why don't you want to be alone with me?" Gajeel asked, finally slowing down but not releasing her.

"Well, I do but… Ah, screw it," she said and kissed him, sliding her tongue inside his mouth and sifting her hands in his long thick hair.

Gajeels pace quickened, nearly running across the field till he reached the front of the cabin. He jerked the door open and moved them inside, slamming the door closed behind them. From the moment he'd seen that page and read that she liked him a powerful lust had boiled inside him, growing with more and more intensity every second. He'd never imagined someone like her could ever feel anything towards someone like him. She was his opposite in every way but for some reason he'd always felt a strong attraction to her. No one had ever captured his interest like she had. That's why when he read those few lines he hadn't been able to hold himself back any longer; his body simply wouldn't let him.

Her slender form clung to him, her mouth moving over his with almost as much urgency as he was feeling. He'd expected shyness from her, maybe even trepidation but this… this was wholly unfathomable. She seemed almost as desperate for him as he was for her.

His hands started to move up and down her back, sliding over her curves till he finally reached his bed at the back of the small house where he none so gently deposited her and then climbed over her. Immediately his mouth was back on hers and they each fought for breath as they passionately kissed each other. His hand skimmed down her side, sliding over her curves till he reached her bare thigh and then lifted her bent leg up to hook behind his hips.

Levy groaned at the feeling of his body settling against hers, their private areas brushing intimately together. She knew she should be nervous but everything just felt too perfect. Her body had been craving this for months, pining over him secretly and now everything was just so overwhelming that she had no desire to stop it.

Her hands moved from his mane of hair to his thickly muscled shoulders, skimming over the fabric of his shirt to his chest and then down to his abdomen. With more skill than she knew she had she quickly undid the belt around his waist and then pulled his shirt up his body and over his head. He had to remove his mouth from hers in the process and their eyes locked when he was finally naked from the waist up.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide with anticipation and then his mouth moved down and started kissing and licking the side of her neck. A loud groan slithered up her throat and she arched back, threading the fingers of one hand into his hair while the other slid down the center of his large back. His mouth felt incredible on her, his tongue poking out and licking her neck and then his lips sucking gently.

At the same time, the hand he wasn't leaning on traveled down her body to her thigh and then his fingers slipped beneath her dress and started making their way up. He traced the curve of her hips, her dress hiking up inch by inch as he moved.

"Can I take it off?" he asked gruffly, his lips hovering just above her ear.

She gulped audibly and nodded her head, her fingers digging nervously into the flesh on his back till the fabric slid over her body and she had to lift her arms to let him finish pulling it off. He was on his hands and knees, leaning over her barely clad body and his eyes devoured the sight.

"You're gorgeous," he rasped and then claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

A spark like lightning streaking throughout her body made her whimper against his mouth and she pulled his body against hers roughly, wanting the feeling of his weight pressing down on her. Something hard and foreign rubbed between her legs and she wiggled against him, her body needing something she didn't quite understand. Her hands moved down his body, tracing the lines of muscle all the way down to the waist band of his cream colored pants and then she unsnapped the top button.

His eyes looked down at her slightly shocked and then he grinned wickedly at her before reaching out and pulling the straps of her bra down her arms to her elbows. Her back arched up as he undid the fastenings behind her and then he slid the straps the rest of the way off, revealing her unbound breasts. Without hesitation his mouth descended, capturing a hard nub between his lips and sucking gently.

A loud cry escaped Levy's lips, licks of pleasure shooting through her body and building strangely low in her belly. Every lick of his tongue was like liquid fire coursing through her veins. Her back arched seductively, her hands grasping the roots of his hair to press him closer.

"Gajeel, oh God!" she cried out and soon her hips started to move against his body, unknowingly asking for something carnal and primitive.

His mouth moved to her other nipple, recreating the amazing feelings on that side till she was delirious with lust. When his teeth lightly nipped at the sensitive nub she screamed and pulled on his hair, bringing his mouth up to hers for a kiss that made her toes curl.

Her hands started to move all over his body, touching every inch she could reach. The hard bulge between his legs started to press against the inside of her thigh and she parted easily for him, wanting him closer.

"You are so hot!" he groaned and sat back on his heals between her spread legs. She was laying there in nothing but her white cotton underwear and an attractive flush on her cheeks.

Without taking his eyes off of her he started working on the rest of the buttons of his pants then sat up to pull them down along with his boxers.

Levy watched his progression and as soon as he was naked she openly gawked at his thick erection springing free. An instant later he was on her again, his mouth slanting over hers. The only thing between them was her underwear and she could feel his hard length rubbing up and down the thin cotton barrier.

"I want you so badly," he rasped and started trailing a line of kisses down her throat, between her breasts and down her belly. He licked inside her belly button and then hooked his fingers beneath both sides of her underwear. Slowly he tugged them down, pulling them over her hips and then down her legs.

Levy didn't have any time to be embarrassed because in the next instant his tongue was licking up her cleft, the tip poking out to flick at her click. She screamed and arched off the bed, pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt before spreading throughout her body.

"Oh my God!" she cried and fisted her hands in the cool sheets.

His warm lips wrapped around the highly sensitive bud between her legs and started to suck, drawing it out till her chest was heaving with the effort to capture enough air and then suddenly her body was rapidly climbing, pushing her to the edge of something she didn't' understand and with a violent shudder she climaxed, spasms rocking her belly and radiating outwards to the tips of her fingers and toes.

She was so caught up in her first ever orgasm that she didn't notice him grabbing a condom from a side table and rolling it on his impressive length till he was hovering above her, positioning his sex at her entrance.

"I can't wait any more," he said just before he thrust forward, tearing through her body and the thin virginal barrier till he was fully sheathed within her warmth. "Fuck!" he cried out, his arms trembling as he balanced his weight on either side of her body. "This feels so good."

Levy wrapped her arms around his back, thankful that he wasn't moving yet so she could adjust to the intrusion. Her feminine muscles were still sucking and contracting from her orgasm and somehow the feeling of him inside her satisfied some deep urge within her. When he finally started to slowly move she held her breathe, waiting for the pain to rip through her again but it never came. Instead, intense pleasure started to build inside her. Every stroke of his long thick cock made her moan and soon she was gasping for breathe, grabbing on to his body like he was her only life line.

His hips started to rock possessively against hers, sliding his length in and out faster and faster. His face was beside hers and she could hear his rasping breathes, turning her on even more. She lifted her bent legs and hooked them around his hips, angling her body to better receive him and they both groaned at the increased contact.

The feelings were growing inside her again, pleasure mounting higher and higher with every stroke of his cock inside her wet sheath. He tilted back slightly, hitting a different spot inside her and she cried out at the feeling. Deeply he thrust, hitting that same spot over and over till she couldn't take it any more and her body exploded, pleasure spiraling outwards and then he was slamming against her, his hips slapping against hers.

"I'm gonna come," he practically growled and buried his head against her neck, pulling out and then pounding inside her once, twice and then he half groaned, half screamed his release as he seated himself deeply inside her.

They lay like that for a while, their bodies returning to earth. When they could finally breathe semi-normally Gajeel lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at her.

"I'm so glad I read that chapter," he said, leaning his forehead against Levy's.

"I'm glad our creator is such a genius."

* * *

**Phew, done. Not my best work but oh well. I wanted to do something for this contest and this is what happens when I wait till the last minute to do it. **

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
